Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3r}{5} + \dfrac{4r}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-3r + 4r}{5}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{r}{5}$